


The Life and Tales of the Dragonborn: Before the Fall

by tigereyes45



Series: The Dovahkiin Family [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Dark Times, Family, Friendship, Multi, Slow Burn, Storms, The end times, fun times, interconnected ties and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: The Dragonborn experiences many events, and happenings during their life since coming to Skyrim. For Tiger Yarrick, her return was meant with more hatred and strife then she expected. Quickly she finds family in an orphan boy, a khajiit, and perhaps even in a kind blacksmith.This takes place before Ragnavir Trun.





	1. Riften

A part of her hated Riften. The thief infested sewers, the obvious and unapologetic corrupt system, and not to mention every time she visited it items always went missing from her bags. No matter how much she tries to keep her attention on them. The only reason the Dragonborn still visits the town at all was that of a job she promised to do. Well, there were two reasons. The first was to make sure the orphanage was in better hands than it used to be. Occasionally she would stop by with sweets and coins for the children within it, and the other, well that was the job.

Her eyes look over to the forge, and the only decent adult she knew from this whole town, Balimund. He was a Nord, tall, strong, and kind. It was only after her first time visiting that he announced how she looked trustworthy. At least enough to ask for a job to be done. Collecting fire salts. Not the most difficult task she had done since arriving back at Skyrim, but also not the simplest. Yes, she could go to an alchemy or potion shop to buy the material, however, she chose the other route. Digging through the wilds, doing other jobs, and clearing out dungeons. Along the way always looking out for those fire salts. The ones that gave her a reason to go back.

The first time she found one it was a day and a half ride back to Riften. If it was not for Shadowmere’s amazing stamina the trip would have been twice as long. J’Zargo’s nearly constant complaining helped none. His quips and amazing talent with magic were the reasons she kept him around. Both of which came in handy on the way. Their arrival was met with the same wave of awe, suspicion, and despisal as it had the first time. Whenever the gates open up, she could feel her skin crawl.

J’zargo stayed close enough to her whenever they visit that she could always feel his breath on her neck, and that time had been no exception. With a khajiit by her side, her way was quickly made through Riften to the forge. The salt was in her left hand as she knocked on his front door with her right. The blonde man met her with a look of surprise.

“Did you get all the salts already?”

“I have one of them.” She replies already able to tell where this conversation was going.

“Oh, well I really need all of them.” He replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah. I see. Here take this one and I will get you ten more still.” The Dragonborn offers still holding out the fire salt.

“Wouldn’t that be out of your way?” He asks wrinkling his eyes. His son Asbjorn gently pushing past his father with a handful of iron ingots.

“No. Not much difference one makes when there is still nine others I need. I’ll still fetch you ten more.” She watches as Asbjorn begins putting steel to an already melted and reformed iron ingot. It would make a decent sword for many of the people in this town. Far better then what the thieves deserved. “How are you and your son doing? I know this town isn’t always kind to those who are skilled and trying to make a living.”

J’zargo hisses behind her. A sign he felt she was being rude to intrude on such private matters. Thieves do as thieves do in his opinion. They had little right to judge them when they often go digging through graves for their own coin. His point was valid, still, she felt a certain disdain for them. Especially those who harm good men and women for the hell of it. It just so happens that Balimund and his son were some of the few good people she had met since returning to Skyrim.

“He is doing well. Testing his skills with more advanced techniques, but he isn’t called fire-tamer for no reason. The boy is able to do much more than I was at his age.” Balimund answers as they turn to see the flames rise high over the weapon. Without so much as even flinching Asbjorn quickly flips the weapon in progress and quells the flames around it.

“How is yours?” Ask the blacksmith. She was surprised he remembered her telling him of Blaise.

“He is good. A vampire attack happened in Whiterun. He woke up in the middle of us combating them, thankfully everyone survived just fine. He had his wooden sword by his side as if he too was ready to fight them back. I worry he will seek put trouble, much like my brother and I did.”

If he was surprised to hear about the Dragonborn's family Balimund didn’t show it. Instead, he offers some advice. “You should give the boy a blade. Even if it is only a knife. Skyrim is a dangerous place right now. Everyone needs to learn how to protect themselves.”

He was right, and she had considered giving Blaise a weapon and some training. He was a young boy not even a teen yet. Though she had been younger when she found the young Argonian named Rex. Losing her parents after leaving Skyrim, having to steal and fight for food, then taking an orphan Argonian under her wing had been a lot on the extremely young Dragonborn. It all started with her fathering and mother teaching her magic and knives. Her magic got them killed, Blaise did not need those burdening skills yet.

“Do you think you would ever leave Riften?” Yarrick asks still watching Asbjorn.

“Maybe. This town needs a blacksmith, and I’m not sure Asbjorn is ready to run this store all by himself.”

“Then I guess I will have to come back to see you both again.” She offers the man a smile from over her shoulder.

“We will wait patiently,” Balimund replies, smiling in return.

“You two really are my only reasons for visiting this town. Well besides making sure the orphans have enough treats.” She tells him trying to sound nonchalant.

“Careful Dragonborn. If the others hear you, they may think you an easy target after all.”

A hearty laugh escapes her as she shows lighting sparks on the tips of her fingers and an elven blade on her hip. “Let them try Balimund. It gives me a reason to never deal with them again.”

His smile turns to concern. Coughing Balimund walks over to stand next to his son. With his back to her, he says, “Good luck out there. I hope your return is speedy and the path is safe.”

“Thank you.” Was all she could think to say as her feet begin to lead her away.

Once the city gates were closed behind them Tiger Yarrick could feel her face growing hot. J’zargo purrs smugly as he peers from beside her to see it was a beet red. Rolling her eyes, she pushes him away and announces which dungeon they would be exploring next. Perhaps there would be some fire salts in there.

“Oh, and Blaise’s birthday will be soon. Perhaps it is time to find his gift.”

“Ah yes, that is a custom for some human groups.”

“It is a custom for some non-humans groups as well.” She points out recalling the first time she got her little brother a gift.

“Then I shall give him some of my fire scrolls.”

“No! You are not setting my son on fire too.”

“Please, they are improved. No explosions this time to harm self.” J’zargo explains with a twitch of his whiskers.

“Get him some sweet buns. At least those won’t get him killed, or burn my house down.”

“They might if you cook them.” J’zargo points out as the two continue to share banter. Every step taking them farther from the forsaken town of Riften, and all the dark days it causes the two to recall.


	2. Travelling Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'zargo is the Dragonborn's closest companion. Accompanying her everywhere he sees her at her best and worst, but as they grow ever closer to reaching their goal he realizes how some of her responsibilities mean more to her then adventuring. How much longer will they stay together?

If she was honest then the choice was obvious. Asking for a second opinion would only be affirming what she already thought. Or worse he would choose the opposite of her making none of this an easier decision. She should just grab one and go. Digging her teeth into her bottom lip she reconsiders, did she really want to get that one?

“J’zargo!”

“What is it Dovahkiin?” The khajiit asks rubbing his forward as he walks over.

“What do you think a young Breton boy would like more? An elven dagger, or a magic tome?” Tiger Yarrick asks showing the items to J’zargo.

J’zargo looks at the options presented before him. With an incredulous look, and an exhausted voice he asks, “You found those in the last dungeon we were in, didn’t you?”

“No.” She lies, swiftly turning her back to him. “I found them at a shop.”

“Where?” He asks sounding proud of himself.

Honestly it was that pride that made the dragonborn bring him along. Yet it was also the first thing to annoy her. She puts the gifts back in her bag as she tries to think of which town they visited last, and when that had been. Was it Riften? Had that really been the last town they were at. She knows they had been hunting for fire salts, and mushrooms, but had they really not been out of the dungeons and to town in that long? When was the last time she had seen her son? Blaise must be wondering where they are right now.

“A shop in Riften.” The Dovahkiin lies again.

J’zargo smiles and beneath all the fur she could see the tips of his fangs. If this was a fight he was ready to strike a deadly blow. For the Dovahkiin’s pride his next remark was sure to be as effective. “Riften? Perhaps one brought the gifts from a certain blacksmith. If only J’zargo did not know the Dragonborn lacked a certain courage to talk of anything but her ‘quests’.” He pulls back his lips to make his teeth flash. For a moment she wonders why she even brought him along.

“No, in fact I bought it from the vendors in the circle. They were overpriced, but I needed something to bring home,” she buries the dagger and tome at the bottom of her bag. Once she was finished reorganizing the bag she throws it over her shoulder. Her frown deepens as she looks at the sky. It would rain, and the way home was far. “We should hurry J’zargo. Rain is on the way,” The Dragonborn places her gloves back on and pulls out the map. “Do you remember which road we decided would be the fastest way back to Whiterun?”

J’zargo nods. He stands close to her back, pressing a part of his body against her as he reaches over her to draw the path along the map with his finger. “It would be across some roads, but not along any of them for most of it. J’zargo knows roads take longer.”

“They may take longer but it’s better than fighting with the wildlife.”

“Roads have dangerous men, plus soldiers of every side fighting, and you still have to fight wildlife. Plus J’zargo knows some of the best caves to hide from the rain in.” He presses his open hand against his chest, proud of his supposed knowledge. Tiger was pretty sure she had stayed in more caves then he had, but she didn’t want to get into another ego stroking contest with him.

“Alright, as long as its faster. I had only been with Blaise for a week before I left him with Lydia. I want to see him again J’zargo,” When did she sound so sappy. It was a good thing her brother wasn’t with them right now. Not only would he never let her forget how she sounded at this moment, but he would have declared J’zargo wrong and demand that they follow him straight through all the rivers and streams from here to Whiterun.

“Of course, let J’zargo lead the way!” Without warning the Khajiit slips past Tiger, taking the map as he went. She sighs before following his lead.

The next two weeks went by as their travels between towns usually did. They slept in caves, always huddle together next to the fire for warmth, climbed over a few mountains, sometimes she had to shout at J’zargo to get him to keep moving ahead. When his body would fly a few feet ahead she always laughed, he was never as joyous about it as she was. They were lost a few times, with the two arguing over who should really carry the map. Occasionally clearing out a tower of bandits that crossed their path. A great way to get rid of any pent-up aggressions, they agreed. At one point Tiger came across a rather old-looking do that’s face hung lower then any dog’s she had seen before. She called the dog over offering it a piece of dried deer meat they had smoked to perfection the day before. A waste of food J’zargo announced as the dragonborn received a big sloppy wet dog tongue against her face as thanks.

“And disgusting,”

“Oh don’t be so sour. Look his face is as long as your whiskers J’zargo,” She teases holding the dog’s face close to the side of her. “If I could measure them they would assuredly be the same length.”

“You are an imbecile,” J’zargo mutters as she plays with the dog.

“An imbecile who’s better at destruction magic,” She hums happily as the dog eats his food. “Hey mark this place on the map. I wanna come back to it at some point.” She instructs pointing at the map in J’zargo’s belt.

“Fine, but we are not bringing the dog with us,” He grumbles as he reluctantly marks the map for a future reference.

“Not this time,” the dragonborn whispers, offering the old dog a big smile. She pets the dog goodbye and offers him one last piece of cooked deer before they continued on their way.

“Blaise would like a dog.”

“How do you know? Maybe he is more of a cat person,” J’zargo replies still purposefully staring at the map. For a moment the Dragonborn thought of letting him walk straight into a tree, but decides to stop him at the last moment.

“Don’t worry, he likes you J’zargo.” She loops two of her fingers in his belt and pulls him pack on the clear path. He acts as if nothing happened as he rolls up the map.

“I know. The boy has good taste. J’zargo is an amazing role model. He will teach Blaise all there is to know about destruction magic,” he proudly announces as they go deeper into the woods.

“Be careful,” Tiger warns as they go deeper into the vast forest. “If you’re always so sure of yourself, you’ll get lost.”

He gestures to the map in his belt again and the two share a smile. The rest of their journey goes by as achingly slow as they had expected it to go. Days of travel places its wares on the shoulders of travelers further in than sooner. It was another week before they arrived at Whiterun, along the way they had stole a horse. The same one Tiger slept on the back of as J’zargo guided it to the town. At one of the farmsteads before it, he slowly climbs off making sure the Dragonborn rests down upon it slowly.

Tiger woke up to the sound of neighing as large hoofs shake in the air. She was slipping down the back of the steed when her eyes open up. Landing in a muddy field that had recently been planted. J’zargo a few feet away laughing at the sight. For a moment anger bubbles up within her. So much so that her hands catch fire without her realizing it. When she felt mud dry and begin to cake up and break around her fists is when she finally took notice.

“You’re a dick!” She calls out pulling her hands free from their self-constructed prison.

“You love J’zargo!” The Khajiit shouts back not even bothering to cup his hands around his mouth to make them louder.

Her ears strain to hear him as she moves around. The anger passes as her green eyes spot the city. They were almost home to her son. Happiness swells up inside her until disappointment replaces it, realizing how filthy she’ll look. It would be no example to set for the child. Slowly she stomps her way out of the field and towards the road where J’zargo awaited her. She takes in the sight as she makes her way. Her feet sinking deeper with every step, slowing her down. He still wore his winterhold garbs. The brown and blue not befitting his grey, white, and black fur. The markings above his eyes reminding her of the towers at the school. She looks past him for a moment, back at Whiterun as a realization strikes her.

She was getting farther and farther from this place with every one of her journeys. Returning far less then she had at first anticipated. There was always another mission, another quest. Her eyes return to J’zargo. Always a companion at her side. Standing so patiently as his trick had gone perfectly. It was fun, travelling with him. The most amount of fun she had had in a long time, but she has responsibilities now just as she had had them as a child. If she wanted to see Blaise more, than they would have to move. As she goes farther and farther from this town, she leaves him behind. The thought of him lonely, with only Lydia near worries her. Deep enough to make J’zargo frown back. His eyes softer than his face.

“It was a joke. J’zargo was joking,” he begins to explain walking closer to meet her now. He offers his hand. As she takes it J’zargo rest his arm around her waist and with one pull frees her from the farm’s grip.

“I know. I just realized something,” the Dragonborn whispers looking back at the town.

“How handsome J’zargo is?” He asks with a purr of delight.

“I am going to have to move, or I’ll leave Blaise behind.”

J’zargo stands still as the Dragonborn shuffles past him. Her back and legs still covered in filth. J’zargo wonders if it was his joke who made her think that. Or perhaps it was what he had said about teaching Blaise himself. He isn’t sure, but J’zargo knows the Dragonborn was serious now. When her voice goes that low, and her eyes refused to meet his, it always meant something. So many things it was often hard for the amazing J’zargo to figure it out most times. But hearing her reply, he knows what it means this time. Leaving him with one question as he watches the Dragonborn walk further away, never even noticing how far back he was.

“Will you leave J’zargo?” A question he asks just loud enough to hear himself. For he thought her answer would be no, but the day may come. Where she will have already saved the world, and adventuring won’t be as fun. Maybe then she would retire. Leaving all their times together behind. It was a sad thought J’zargo did not want to think over. With how much time they had spent together he felt positive there would be many more. Even if she sees the Blacksmith, or her son must come along. J’zargo knows he is too important for her to leave him behind. So he walks quietly to return to her side. He sees her eyes still staring ahead, deep within her own mind.


End file.
